<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>if i get high enough... by lostin_space</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657208">if i get high enough...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space'>lostin_space</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Lost Decade, M/M, Recreational Drug Use</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:08:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex comes home on a short leave and Michael thinks he needs to unwind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Guerin/Alex Manes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>if i get high enough...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <em><b>prompt from anon: </b>I noticed this posted on another blog, not sure if you’re taking requests. But Vlamis posting a picture packing a blunt also made me think of sleepy and lazy Malex sex after smoking together. Even Forrest and Alex? Feel like Forrest would be all aboard the pot train. Just makes me feel like a lazy early summer evening when it’s still kinda cool out and smoking just feels that much better. </em>
</p><p>as always, if i forget any tags, let me know</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michael Guerin had spent a lot of time reminding himself of Alex Manes’ beauty. And, yet, nothing he could picture in his mind compared to the real thing.</p><p>Alex had turned up at his door, still in his fatigues and his eyes quietly pleading for assistance in getting out of them. Every time he showed up, he was always itching to shed them and, with his hair buzzed all short, Michael always had to assume he wanted a moment to be himself. Who was Michael if not a master at giving him what he wanted?</p><p>Like any other time, Michael pulled the 24-year-old into his trailer, silently undoing his uniform jacket. The first time he’d done this had required a lot of assistance--these things were ridiculously complicated and layered--but now he’d gotten it to a science. As an act of sheer defiance, he threw it on the ground and threw his hat right after it. Alex looked at it for a moment, conflicted on whether he should let it go on or if he should fold it nice and neat. Michael stole his attention by pressing a kiss to his lips and undoing his belt.</p><p>Michael stripped him bare, including his underwear and socks, and it should’ve been weird. If it were him and he was standing naked in front of someone that wasn’t Alex who was fully clothed, he’d probably feel so vulnerable that it’d hurt. But Alex was just leaning into him for comfort, not giving a damn what he looked like because he knew Michael didn’t mind. Which, in itself, was an understatement.</p><p>“Not sure if I believe in a big man upstairs, but, if he's here, he took a lot of time makin' you perfect," Michael told him, smiling as Alex huffed a tired laugh against his neck.</p><p>Michael let his fingertips slide over the ridges of Alex's military-primed body and over his slim waist waist and his hips and the curve of his ass, a silent praise of every inch that made up Alex Manes. He shivered slightly in his grasp and Michael pressed an open-mouthed kiss to his shoulder before peeling off him.</p><p>He moved to his makeshift closet and pulled out a shirt, boxers, sweats, and socks for Alex. They were what Alex always wore whenever he came down. Michael redressed him slowly, pressing kisses wherever he could because he knew Alex liked it. He'd learned quick that he would do whatever Alex liked.</p><p>Once he was fully dressed, Alex fell heavily on him and Michael wrapped him up in his arms. He breathed him in and kissed his jaw before just nuzzling close, swaying slighty. He could never get enough.</p><p>"You're tense," Michael murmured as he rubbed over his shoulders, "When's your next drug test, Private?"</p><p>"Guerin," Alex sighed lightly. They fell silent for a moment, nothing but their breathing. Michael didn't prod, but he also knew him. Anything that put him in a position that he couldnt escape quickly made him antsy. Getting high meant he was stuck with Michael until that wore off.</p><p>But, as much as his military brain told him not to put himself in a compromising position with another man, Alex Manes wanted nothing more than to be in compromising positions with him.</p><p>"I just took mine for the year last month and I'm home for a month," Alex told him, leaning back a little. He put a hand on Michael's cheek, his thumb grazing over his bottom lip. His eyes focused in on his mouth for a few moments before he sleepily dragged himself out of it. "What'd you have in mind?"</p><p>A few minutes later, they were in the front seat of Michael's truck and heading out into their spot in the desert. Alex, softened from a long plane ride and months of "special training, can't talk about it", cuddled up into his side. He always only did that on his first night back, always giving himself that little window of being young and attached again. Michael savored it.</p><p>He put his truck in park as he got to their spot and cut the engine. Alex didn't give him a chance to move before he grabbed his chin, bringing his face his direction before giving him a soft kiss. One kiss dragged to the next dragged to the next, every movement slow and lethargic and sucking Michael of every last fucking brain cell. He didn't know how to explain how much he'd missed him.</p><p>Alex's hand wandered lower as his tongue teased against lips, distracting Michael just enough to steal the joint from his pocket before sliding out of the passenger door. He left Michael hanging mid-kiss which instigated a soft laugh. Michael licked his lips, still tasting Alex on them before he slid out of the driver's side and followed Alex into the bed. He'd already undone a sleeping bag, making himself comfortable inside. Michael eyed him as he sat beside him, grabbing a blanket to drape over him.</p><p>"Lighter?" Alex asked. Michael slid closer, grabbing a lighter out of his pocket. Alex leaned close and let him light the joint for him. Michael watched in sort of a trance as Alex breathed in, his eyes closing and he leaned back.</p><p>He slowly pulled it out of his mouth and blew out a puff of smoke. Michael leaned in, inhaling it secondhand. Alex peeked his eyes open and smiled. God, he was gorgeous, what the fuck.</p><p>Alex took another drag, this time holding it and reaching out with his bare hand to grab the back of Michael's head. He pulled him close and breathed the smoke directly into his mouth, lips so close to touching and all. Michael shut his eyes as he breathed in. They sat there close for a moment before they slightly shifted their position into kiss. It was just as slow as Michael’s mind felt and only ended when Alex nudged him back slightly and held out the joint.</p><p>They passed it back and forth, still staying close. There was something so undeniably sexy about him dressed head to toe in Michael’s clothes and cuddling into them. Part of him wanted to rip them off him so he could feel his skin, but another part wanted him to stay just like that forever.</p><p>Slowly, as they came to a stopping point, they let the high slowly sink into their system. Alex seemed a little more effected, a little more smiley, a little more amused by the sky, a little more willing to curl tug on Michael’s curls just to watch them spring back into place.</p><p>“Hmm, you were right,” Alex said, “I think I needed this.”</p><p>“Yeah, I think you did too,” Michael chuckled. He was still as close as he could get, that stupid sleeping bag the main thing separating them. He raked his hand through Alex’s short hair and got lost in the way he almost giggled.</p><p>“I like you so much,” he said. Michael grinned, his hand sliding to cup the side of his neck. Alex sighed heavily, leaning into it. “Why are you so far away?”</p><p>“Me far away? You’re the one traveling to fight wars in the Middle East,” Michael pointed out. Alex laughed a little more and shrugged.</p><p>“Yeah, but <em>you </em>are so far when I’m there,” Alex pointed out.</p><p>“But I’m always here when you come home, that’s gotta count for somethin’,” Michael laughed right back. Alex smiled all wide.</p><p>“Yeah,” he said, looking at him through half-lidded eyes, “Yeah, it counts.”</p><p>They stared at each other for a little before meeting in another kiss. There had to be something poetic about kissing under the stars in the desert. Michael hadn’t quite found the poem yet, but he knew it had to exist. Maybe he needed to write himself. But even he couldn’t find the words to do Alex justice, so maybe not.</p><p>Maybe this moment alone could stand as their poem. Would his 10th grade English teacher accept that?</p><p>“Why are you laughing while you’re kissing me? What’s funny about kissing me?” Alex asked. Michael scrunched up his nose, noticing that he was laughing before he tilted to kiss his cheek.</p><p>“Just thinkin’ about something funny,” Michael said. Alex gave an over exaggerated pout that.</p><p>“Think about me,” Alex demanded. Michael wanted to get him high more.</p><p>“Well, that’s the world’s easiest request.”</p><p>“Can I give a harder request?” Alex asked. Michael raised an amused eyebrow, already ready to laugh before Alex asked. “Get in here with me.”</p><p>“It’s a one person sleeping bag.”</p><p>“Oh, what a shame it’ll be to be pressed so close to you that you’re all I can feel, I’m so--”</p><p>They were both silenced by laughter as Michael started trying to climb into sleeping bag. It took a little maneuvering, a lot of laughing, and the perfect amount of pressing together. Alex wrapped his arms around his neck and interlocked their legs. Eventually, they settled in comfortably and laughter subsided.</p><p>“Hi,” Alex whispered. Michael smiled again and bumped his nose into Alex’s.</p><p>“Hi.”</p><p>Alex pulled him into a kiss easily, everything just as slow as it’d been all night. Michael would never admit it, perhaps because he could never find the words, but he liked when Alex went all slow. It made it feel like they weren’t racing against the clock to be with each other, there was no rush. It was just them, both in Michael’s secondhand, soft clothes. There was no reason to pretend the had a time limit. Michael knew they didn’t. Yes, Alex would leave, but he would come back. One day, he would stay. It was okay. No time limit on them, just a time limit on him being gone.</p><p>“Sometimes... Sometimes when I’m out in the desert, the other desert,” Alex said against his lips suddenly, voice soft like he was telling a secret, “I can only think of you. And sometimes, when we get high, I’m so scared that when it wears off, it’s all gonna be gone. You’re gonna be gone. I’m in the wrong desert.”</p><p>Michael swallowed harshly, the giggly mood gone for good. He slid his hand up Alex’s side, hoping to make him realize that he was real. He was here. He was going nowhere.</p><p>“I’m not gonna be gone,” Michael promised him.</p><p>“I know,” Alex whispered, “But...”</p><p>“No. You’re in the right desert. I can prove it to you,” Michael insisted.</p><p>“How?” Alex asked.</p><p>Michael thought about it. How could he prove it? Part of him considered digging behind the seat in his truck to see if he could find his microscope, but he figured Alex wouldn’t know what a slide of the Middle Eastern desert looked like in comparison. Instead, he rolled slightly so Alex was on his back and Michael hung over him.</p><p>“We’ll wait it out,” he said, “And it’ll all be real.”</p><p>“Okay,” Alex agreed, pulling him into another kiss.</p><p>They just kissed for awhile, the sleeping bag too tight to really allow them to do anything more than half-assed dry humping and groping. Honestly, neither of them seemed to mind. It brought back memories from back during the summer after high school where they had Alex’s 15 minute break to hook up in the bathroom of the UFO Emporium but were too scared to risk anything more.</p><p>But tonight it was just easy. He was at peace and Alex seemed to be more sure that Michael was indeed right there with every passing second. He didn’t want to leave.</p><p>Eventually though, as it stared getting closer to 3 in the morning, they slowly decided they should go back to the airstream. It took them longer than they’d ever repeat to get out of that damn sleeping bag.</p><p>On the ride back, Alex was curled against him again, this time humming along to the radio and telling him impulsive stories about that super classified shit he was doing that he really shouldn’t be sharing. Michael knew he’d kept bigger secrets, so it wasn’t too big a deal.</p><p>“So, you’re gonna become, like, an officer?” Michael asked as they pulled up to the airstream. Alex nodded.</p><p>“Yeah, the plan is to eventually outrank my dad and then laugh at him,” Alex said. Michael snorted.</p><p>“I believe in you.”</p><p>They fell into bed and Alex felt right beside him. He seemed to snuggle up so close that there was no chance of him picking up and leaving before the morning came. Of course, Michael had thought that before.</p><p>Still, he smiled as he wrapped Alex up in his arms and he gave that sweet little pleased hum. Alex pressed his face against his neck, huddling close.</p><p>“I like being so close to you,” Alex said. Michael smiled.</p><p>“I like being close to you too.”</p><p>Michael couldn’t wait until the future when he never had to be far away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>also on my tumblr: spaceskam</p><p>(ps if you enjoyed any of this at all, go read <a href="https://prouvaireafterdark.tumblr.com/">@prouvaireafterdark's</a> <a href="https://prouvaireafterdark.tumblr.com/post/620416513019707392/hi-friend-same-anon-who-suggested-the-thigh">slightly sillier, slight smuttier fic </a>with a similar premise)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>